


Lampu Kota dari Bianglala

by eccedanoia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccedanoia/pseuds/eccedanoia
Summary: Mencintai untuk kali kedua dengan skenario serupa pertama. Cinta yang besar dengan rasa rindu menggebu atas satu kota, Yogyakarta.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Marie/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 9





	Lampu Kota dari Bianglala

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are belongs to Hajime Isayama and Kodansha!

Mencintai kota tempat berpijak, lautan manusia yang terhalang delman serta bangku berjajar. Bertemu tatap dalam ramai lalu lalang langkah kaki hingga bergandengan dengan irama yang sama kanan-kiri.

Iring alunan akustik dari jemari dengan pemilik yang tinggi tegap, disimak dengan senyum oleh gadis mata empat bersurai coklat berwajah riang. Bergilir dengan atensi sang pria yang akan dibawa bahagia hanya dengan memandang netra bersama titah tentang betapa besar kecintaanya terhadap jalan-jalan malam.

“Aku selalu suka warna lampunya.”

* * *

**“Lampu Kota dari Bianglala”**

An Eruhan Fanfiction proudly presented by eccedanoia

**Genre :**

Romance, Fluff, Lokal!AU, Modern!AU

* * *

Berbicara tentang pijak dan kenangan, tak akan jauh-jauh melambung dari tempat di mana seorang pria berdiri dengan strip yang mengalung leher dengan kamera. Di bawah tiang dengan tiga petunjuk arah, di tengah kota, matanya mengedip satu menghadap angin yang menerpa rambut pirangnya lembut.

Pemandangan dengan terik matahari yang sedang tepat di atas kepala membawa matanya untuk fokus terhadap jendela bidik dan melepas rana pada lampu merah di Kilometer Nol Yogyakarta.

Komposisi sempurna atas cahaya dan kendaraan yang berbaris rapi membuat Erwin tersenyum puas tertunduk mengamati hasil potret, sebelum matanya kembali menatap awan di atas bangunan tua cagar budaya depan monumen sejarah dan gedung belajar.

Seringkali muncul dalam benak pria itu, tentang bagaimana pertemuannya pada seorang gadis cantik yang menjadi tempat hatinya jatuh pertama kali. Seorang gadis manis berambut pendek antara leher dan bahu, mantan kekasihnya yang berpisah dua tahun lalu.

_‘Rasanya baru kemarin, kan, Marie?’_

Dipandangnya aspal lurus arah utara, dengan putar memori atas mereka berdua—Erwin dan Marie—masih dalam asmara yang mengikat dan perasaan bahagia pada tiap pijak beriring, berteman dengan senyum dan irama langkah kuda.

Ketika itu agenda libur panjang, Marie menginginkan Kota Yogyakarta untuk menjadi destinasi tempatnya cuci mata dengan kain batik berjajar di sepanjang pinggir jalan Malioboro. Kali pertama pula gadis itu bersua pada seorang dengan kamera dalam genggam, di bangku sepanjang manusia berlalu lalang.

Jelas betul dalam ingatan Erwin, bagaimana desir aliran darah menatap iris cantik yang saat itu sendiri berkeliling, mencari tempat untuk istirahat meregangkan kaki.

_“Halo, permisi? Boleh aku duduk sini?”_

_Pria yang sejak tadi merunduk puas terhadap hasil bidik mengangkat kepalanya, seketika bertemu pandang dengan kilat cantik dan lengkung senyum yang tipis sekaligus manis._

_Erwin tersenyum, “Oh, boleh. Silakan.”_

_Ditemani rasa canggung, Erwin memilih untuk kembali meneliti buah hasil dari rana yang telah dilepas di beberapa sudut kota tempat ia berkunjung atas rekomendasi dan ulasan teman sejawatnya._

_“Kamu fotografer?”_

_Satu pertanyaan dengan intonasi kalem menyusup masuk dan mengetuk gendang telinga pria itu lembut, membuatnya menoleh ke kanan sebelum ia senyum dan menggeleng pelan._

_“Bukan,” jawabnya, “sekadar hobi. Hitung-hitung koleksi memori aku pernah pergi ke mana saja.”_

_“Boleh aku lihat hasil fotonya?”_

_“Tentu,”_

_Marie tersenyum ketika Erwin membiarkan ia menggenggam kamera milik sang pria dengan strip yang masih terkalung di lehernya._

_“Wah, fotonya bagus-bagus.”_

_“Terima kasih.”_

_“Aku juga suka memotret,” ujar Marie, “hampir sama sepertimu.”_

_Erwin mengoreksi pandangannya, mata gadis itu berbinar dengan tangan yang menekan tombol arah kanan. “Kamu ke sini untuk memotret juga? Atau kamu asli Jogja dan sedang berkeliling untuk memotret?”_

_Marie menggeleng, “Aku berkunjung ke sini, rindu suasana Jogja. Ini sudah kali kelima, sih. Betul-betul tidak bisa lepas rasanya,” Ia tertawa kecil. “Kamu sendiri? Aku jelas tahu kamu bukan orang asli sini, kan? Bagaimana kesan terhadap Jogja setelah memotret beberapa spot di kota?”_

_Erwin bergumam dengan suaranya yang rendah, membuat Marie sedikit bergidik. Pria itu jelas atraktif bahkan hanya dengan menggumam._

_“Belum ada kesan tertentu, tapi kota ini indah.”_

_“Tentu.” Dengan matanya yang setengah pejam terdorong pipi yang naik oleh senyum, Marie kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, “Aku Marie. Kamu?”_

_“Erwin.”_

_“Salam kenal, Erwin.”_

_“Salam kenal juga, Marie.”_

Bertukar nomor ponsel dan menghabiskan waktu bersama akhirnya, adalah sebuah mula dari kisah cinta tiga tahun yang menjadi tempat keduanya menjatuhkan hati pertama kali. Berjalan berdampingan, melihat-lihat kerajinan dan membeli gelang kembar beda warna. Saat itu dianggap sebagai takdir ketika keduanya kembali dipertemukan oleh jadwal penerbangan dalam satu maskapai, yang lagi-lagi tanpa disangka mendapat kursi bersebelah.

Di Jakarta mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu, dan detik ini adalah langkah ke delapan ribu seratus tujuh Erwin untuk kedua kali di Yogyakarta semenjak berpisahnya ia dengan Marie.

Erwin berjalan dengan langkahnya yang santai, menuju bangku kayu seberang pedagang kain batik dan gelang tali berbagai motif; satu dudukan panjang yang cukup untuk dua orang, tempatnya dulu ditemani seorang gadis yang memiliki ketertarikan atas fotografi.

Kali ini bukan lagi gadis dengan rambut pendek di atas bahu dan pertengahan leher yang duduk memandang delman yang beristirahat, melainkan berkacamata dan dikuncir kuda.

“Permisi, boleh aku duduk sini?” Erwin meminta izin pelan, menghadirkan raut heran dari gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang bersantai di sana, pasalnya masih banyak tempat yang kosong di sana. “Kalau tidak boleh—”

“Oh, boleh kok, Mas. Silakan, silakan.” Ia bergeser dan menepuk tempat yang kosong, tersenyum dengan mata yang setengah pejam—mirip dengan Marie—tetapi gadis ini memiliki wajah yang jauh lebih riang.

“Terima kasih.”

Sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang miring, ia tertawa canggung, “Iya, Mas. Sama-sama.”

Dirasanya tak ada suatu hal berbeda yang harus membuat Erwin melakukan hal yang berbeda pula dengan kali terakhir saat ia berkunjung ke Jogja. Ia mengangkat kameranya dan mengedip sebelah, memusatkan atensi pada jendela bidik; mengabadikan momen sebanyak mungkin.

“Masnya fotografer, ya?”

Pertanyaan yang sama pada hari itu terlontar dari bibir gadis yang—sekali lagi—baru saja ditemuinya. Erwin menoleh dan menatap gadis itu dengan senyum sebelum ia akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

“Bukan,” ujarnya, “hobi saja.”

Jawaban singkat barusan dibalas dengan angguk oleh wanita di sampingnya.

“Pertama kali ke sini?” Ia bertanya lagi.

“Kedua. Terakhir lima tahun lalu.”

“Wah, lama juga. Kota ini sudah banyak berubah.”

Erwin mengangguk setuju dengan iris biru yang mengedarkan pandang pada fasilitas baru yang ada di sana. Sepeda yang berjajar rapi, keramik bola, bangku yang tertata seperti sedang saling tolak, dan trotoar yang jauh lebih bersih.

“Aku tahu banyak tempat bagus untuk memotret di kota.”

“Oh, ya?”

“Yap. Dengan cakup hanya tengah kota begini pun banyak yang bisa kamu jadikan tempat memotret yang bagus,” Gadis itu tersenyum, “Yah, walaupun aku tidak tahu-menahu tentang potret-potret begitu, sih. Tapi aku suka ambil gambar saat jalan-jalan.”

Erwin menyerongkan posisi duduknya ke kanan, menunjukkan ketertarikan atas topik yang dibawa oleh sang gadis.

Antusiasmenya seketika menguar dari raut wajah wanita berkacamata tadi. Pertanyaannya spontan terucap ketika Erwin duduk mendekat. “Kamu datang dari mana?”

“Jakarta.”

“Wah, jauh.”

“Kamu sendiri?”

“Aku? Aku asli Jogja.”

Gadis itu bernama Hanji ketika ia memperkenalkan diri. Senyumnya tak lekas pudar sejak pertama Erwin mengajakanya bicara.

Rasanya stereotip semi global terhadap masyarakat Yogyakarta telah diakui langsung oleh Erwin ketika ia menjadi candu dengan ringis seorang Hanji yang tampak cantik dan gembira pada satu waktu. Matanya menutup dengan lengkung ke atas ketika ia tersenyum lebar, serta gigi rapih dengan lesung pipi.

Erwin dengan sungging tipis kembali mengangkat kamera, mengambil gambar gadis itu dalam sekali bidik dengan latar belakang warung tenda pecel lele dan ayam goreng. Ia menepatkan waktu bersamaan dengan lampu kota yang mulai menyala.

Hanji cepat menoleh, ia mengerutkan alisnya lucu.

“Ka—”

“Iya, aku memotretmu.”

Beralasan basa-basi benar bukan gaya Erwin untuk mendapat persetujuan dari seorang gadis. Ia menyerahkan kameranya pada Hanji, mempersilakan gadis itu untuk melihat hasilnya. Pose sempurna dengan dua tangan yang saling tangkup dan kepala yang menengadah. Garis wajahnya terlihat apik dengan bentuk hidung dan bulu mata yang tak kalah indah.

“Maaf, lancang. Hapus saja jika memang risih dan tidak suka.”

“Kirimkan padaku.”

“Kirim?”

“Iya. Boleh, kan?” Hanji memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Erwin refleks mengikuti dengan suatu bingung atas pertanyaan mengapa. “Fotonya … bagus. Aku suka.”

Entah apa yang membuat pria itu mendesah lega, tetapi ia tersenyum lagi akhirnya. “Tentu, boleh. Mau kukirimkan lewat mana?”

Hanji berujar dengan mengusap dagu, tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir. “WhatsApp?” ujarnya, “atau … _email_?”

“Beri aku nomor dan _email_ -mu, akan aku kirimkan di keduanya.”

“Yey! Terima kasih, Erwin!”

Tak ada yang menyangka waktu akan berjalan secepat sosok yang berlari estafet untuk festival, bahkan untuk seorang Erwin yang selalu memeriksa jam tangan. Baru tadi rasanya ia mengusap keringat yang menetes dengan berpayung matahari ketika baterai kameranya meronta minta diganti.

Obrolannya mengalir jernih dengan Hanji, seiring dengan awan yang tertiup angin dan berubah gelap.

Melangkah berdampingan, pula kali kedua untuk Erwin bersemu merah dengan degup jantung yang cepat. Malam ini Erwin berjanji menemani Hanji jalan kaki—paling tidak ia sudah mengikrarkannya tadi.

Ketika itu dilihatnya kembali mata seorang gadis yang berbinar. Bukan dengan menunduk menatap kamera, melainkan dengan kepala terangkat berbalik menatap matanya. Saling pandang dalam kilap yang sama-sama terang, keduanya saling melempar tawa menganggap obrolannya lucu.

“Kamu percaya kalau aku bilang hampir setiap hari aku pergi ke sini?”

Tak bisa disangkal sebagai generasi yang hidup dengan sosial media, Erwin berkata, “Tidak. Aku sering membaca justru orang Jogja sangat jarang ke Malioboro,” Ia memandang lurus ke depan, menyusuri sepanjang trotoar berjalan ke selatan, “lagipula jika tinggal di Jogja pasti sudah bosan dengan suasana yang begini-begini terus, kan?”

“Salah.” Ia berujar dengan tangan yang mengulur ke depan mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke atas. “Aku selalu merindukan tempat ini, Win.”

“Kenapa?”

“Suasananya,” Hanji berujar pelan, dengan wajah yang berubah sendu, “dan orangnya.”

* * *

Malam ketiga puluh Erwin di satu kota sebagai disket seribu kenangan diisi oleh notifikasi WhatsApp dari gadis ekor kuda berkacamata yang kemarin berhasil membuat pria itu menyunggingkan senyum mendengarkannya bercerita. Genap satu bulan sudah ia menetap di luar rencana.

Diulangi, namanya Hange Zoe—suka dipanggil Hanji. Malam ini adalah janjinya untuk kembali menemui si pria rambut pirang yang menagih estetika wilayah di sekitar Jogja. Tak ada penyesalan pada Hanji ketika ia mengatakan bahwa bisa saja gadis itu mengantarkannya kemana-mana, dan berakhir ditagih seperti berhutang pada rentenir.

Bukan, bukan Erwin yang menjadi rentenir. Hanji yang mandiri mengajukan diri, menjadi penagih bunga untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Jadi, malam ini ke mana?”

“Sekitar sini saja.” Hanji berujar yakin, dan netra yang mengedar pandang pada manusia berlalu lalang yang sibuk membahagiakan diri sendiri. Berbalik dengan dirinya yang tampak riang, Erwin justru menatap gadis itu heran seakan sedang ditipu.

“Kemarin kita baru saja menghabiskan waktu seharian di sini, Han.”

Hanji berdecak, “Sini, mana kameramu.”

Tanpa melontarkan protes, Erwin menyerahkan kameranya. Membiarkan Hanji membidik sesukanya, bahkan mempersilakan gadis itu mengambil potret dirinya yang menggendong tas gitar.

“Omong-omong, kenapa kamu bawa gitar?”

“Siapa tahu perlu.”

Hanji dengan segala nafsu untuk mengeluh refleks berkata, “Mau ronde.”

“Ronde? Ronda?”

“Ronde.”

“Apa itu?”

Lagi-lagi senyum Hanji mengembang. Tangannya meraih tangan Erwin dan menggenggamnya erat, “Aku ajak kamu jajan wedang ronde.”

Sepoi angin malam yang menemani mereka berdua seakan menyapa Erwin dan Hanji untuk akhirnya saling melepas kalimat pernyataan bahwa keduanya kedinginan. Hangat bola putih serupa klepon berisi kacang yang bercampur terendam dengan air jahe dan gula jawa membuat rona pipi masing-masingnya kemerahan.

Pedas jahe dan manis dari gula berpadu menjadi satu nikmat untuk lidah seorang Erwin. Tubuhnya beralih hangat dengan uap yang mengepul pada mangkuk kecil yang ia genggam beralaskan piring.

“ _Mas, setunggal malih, nggih?_ ” (Mas, satu lagi, ya?)

“ _Setunggal mawon, Mbak? Mas e mboten?_ ” (Satu saja, Mbak? Masnya enggak?)

Hanji dengan mangkuk yang hampir kosong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Erwin dengan air jahe yang masih setengah. “Kamu mau tambah?”

Erwin menggeleng, “Kamu aja. Aku cukup, kok.”

Jempolnya diacungkan sebelum ia kembali berbicara pada seorang pria berkaus hijau lumut yang wajahnya diterangi cahaya remang warna oranye dari gerobaknya, “ _Nggih, Mas. Setunggal mawon._ ” (Iya, Mas. Satu saja.)

Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma khas jahe dan gula jawa ketika satu mangkuk lagi tersaji di hadapannya. Hanji, dengan kecintaan luar biasa pada aroma jahe dengan ramai tengah kota yang tak keterlaluan selalu membuatnya hampir menangis.

Adalah favorit seorang yang pernah ia cintai begitu dalam. Teman lama, Moblit namanya.

“Lancangkah aku jika menganggap kita sedang berkencan, Win?” Hanji bertanya, sangat tiba-tiba.

Erwin dengan refleks atas kalimat barusan menoleh pada Hanji, “Lumayan,” ujarnya. “Kenapa tiba-tiba?”

Pertanyaannya disambut geleng kepala oleh Hanji, wajahnya tak tampak riang—berubah sendu, tapi ia masih cantik.

Gadis itu menggulung lengan bajunya yang panjang sampai perbatasan siku, mengulurkan telapak tangannya di hadapan sang pria hingga pria itu ikut mengulurkannya.

Keduanya berujar, bersamaan, “Gelang ini milikku.”

Hening menemani keduanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum salah satunya tertawa.

“Dari orang yang kamu cintai juga?” tanya Hanji.

Erwin berdeham seadanya, mengiyakan tawa kecil merdu oleh Hanji dengan seribu satu pikiran yang memutari otaknya tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

“Sama, Win. Tapi miliknya warna merah.” Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya, membiarkan hangat menyalur dari mangkuk ronde dengan ia menggenggam dasarnya. “Punyaku yang warna hitam, ternyata kamu juga.”

_Hanji selalu mencintai kekasihnya, dan akan terus begitu._

_Rasanya lucu ketika bermula dari laboratorium sekolah negeri, tempat di mana Hanji bertekad menjadi asisten praktikum untuk sekadar membunuh waktu atas banyaknya detik denting kosong dalam satu hari._

_Perkenalannya bermula ketika Hanji dangan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan termometer dan erlenmeyer sehingga ia harus menggantinya dengan jatah uang saku dua minggu karena keduanya pecah. Saling tatap untuk pertama kali, adalah ketika Moblit—juga dengan tidak sengaja—tertawa dengan tingkah seorang gadis pegiat sains yang baru saja mengorbankan kondisi perutnya di sekolah untuk dua minggu ke depan._

_“Kalau nggak mau bantuin, diam saja.”_

_Kala itu Hanji berujar galak, membuat pria tadi mundur beberapa langkah sebelum ia melihat sang gadis menangis kecil akibat rasa bersalah._

_Inisiatif seorang pria membawanya mendekat, untuk mengusap air mata Hanji lembut dan menjadi ajudan untuknya dalam laboratorium._

_Moblit adalah yang pertama membawanya jalan berdua berkeliling tengah kota. Berbonceng di atas motor seadanya, Moblit yang paling paham jika Hanji mencintai kuliner kota tempatnya berdiam._

Air matanya menetes ketika Erwin berada di akhir petikan senar gitar. Keduanya duduk di atas tikar, dengan lagu bertemakan cinta yang pupus oleh hukum alam. Gelang tali dengan daya kapilaritas yang tak cukup tinggi mengembang menyerap air mata—yang itu milik Hanji.

Erwin memandangnya sendu, dengan tangan yang melanjutkan petik pada senar, dengan melodi asing dan syair yang baru pertama didengar. Hanji berbalik melihat bagaimana tiap jari pria itu menarik utas bening yang bernada, menjelaskan betapa cantik seorang yang baru pertama kali membuatnya menjadi perasa.

“Beritahu aku satu tempat yang tidak pernah kamu lupakan, Han.”

Lengkungnya kembali terbentuk pada bibir gadisnya, “Ada. Sebuah taman bermain yang cukup luas, ada bianglalanya—besar.”

“Aku di sana lima tahun lalu.”

“Pun aku dalam bilik warna kuning.”

“Milikku yang biru.”

Erwin meraih dagu Hanji, memberinya satu kecup singkat yang membuatnya tersentak dengan detak yang tak main-main.

_Aku ingin belajar untuk kembali mencintai, pada kali kedua jantungku berdegup bahkan hanya dengan menatap mata. Boleh, ya?_

* * *

_Keduanya pernah saling senyum dengan tangan yang terpaut pada masing-masing hak milik jemari. Memandang tengah kota di atas bianglala pada waktu yang sama, dengan gelang senada yang mencari pasangannya._

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Anwyay this is my first Eruhan fic, hope it'll turned out good. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
